parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget the Explorer
TheBluesRockz's TV spoof of Dora the Explorer. Cast * Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Dora the Explorer * Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Boots the Monkey * Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Diego the Animal Rescuer * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Swiper the Fox * Tip the Mouse as Russia * Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Backpack * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Map * Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) as Isa the Iguana * Orinoco (The Wombles) as Benny the Bull * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Tico the Squirrel * Buck (Home on the Range) as The Big Red Chicken * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as Baby Jaguar * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) as The Grumpy Old Troll * Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Baby Blue Bird * Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Alicia * Minnie Mouse (Like In Misty The Explorer. Disney) as Daisy * Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) as Leon * Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pablo * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train * Skippy (Robin Hood) as Wizzle * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Roberto the Robot * Red (Cars) as Rojo the Fire Truck * Kit (Talespin) and Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) as Guillermo and Isabella * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Red Rooster * Nellie the Elephant as Mei the China * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Cindy Bear as Fiesta Trio and lots more! Gallery 1188611758 l.jpg Dale in Parental Discretion Retired.png Chip in A Lad in the Lamp.png Ratiganstrengths.JPG Tip the Mouse.jpg Tammy-3.jpg Danny-6.jpg Lola Bunny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg Orinoco-0.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-2.jpg Buck-0.jpg Rudolph-0.jpg Oscar-can2.jpg Clipr61Zipper.gif Marlene-the-penguins-of-madagascar-dr-blowhole-returns-again-14.jpg Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg Simon sellive alvin 2015.png Thomas the Tank Engine.png ALVINNN-143x300.png Red (Cars).png 2iw0f7r.jpg Kitty Kuddles.jpg Peabo Pudge Pudgemyer.jpg Nellie the Elephant.jpeg DMW2-Kanga.jpg Nalapic.png Cindy Bear in Hey There, It's Yogi Bear.jpg List of Gadget The Explorer episodes SEASONS * The Galloping Horse * Lost and Found * Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... * Beaches * We All Scream for Ice Cream * Choo Choo * Treasure Island * Three Lil' Piggies * Big River * Berry Hunt * Skippy Wishes * Grandma's House * Surprise! * Sticky Tape * Bouncing Ball * Tammy * Fish Out of Water * Bugga Bugga * Little Star * Gadget Saves the Prince * El Coquí * The Chocolate Tree * Te Amo * Simon's Flute * Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' * To The Treehouse * The Big Storm * ¡Rápido, Fievel! * The Magic Stick * The Missing Piece * Lost Squeaky * Red the Firetruck * Lost Danny * El Dia de Las Madres * The Golden Explorers * A Present for Mr. Incredible * Doctor Gadget * Samson, the Pony Express * Bonkers, the Circus Bobcat * The Big Piñata * Oscar the crazy Grouch * Super Danny * A Letter for Ratigan * To the Monkey Bars * Gadget, la Musico * Hide and Go Seek * CLICK! * Egg Hunt * Super Spies * School Pet * Whose Birthday is It? * Quack! Quack! * Gadget Had a Little Lamb * Stuck Truck * Louder * Alvin the Chipmunk * The Big Potato * Journey to the Blue Planet * The Lost City * Meet Chip! * Save the Bunnies * ¡Por Favor! * Baby Hyena * Dale's Special Day * To the South Pole * Gadget Saves the Basketball Game * Boo! * What Happens Next? * Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! * Dale's Cuddly Dinosaur * The Super Silly Fiesta * The Fix It Machine * Baseball Dale * Best Friends * ABC Animals * Job Day * Big Sister Gadget * Super Mammals * Catch the Mammals and lots more! Videography Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Videos